


Фиолетовый

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Какого дьявола у тебя тут всё фиолетовое, черт побери?





	Фиолетовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255037) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Эдди не знает, почему позволяет пацану уговорить себя на подобные штуки — и тем не менее вот он, лежит на животе, распластавшись на здоровенном траходроме. 

— Какого дьявола у тебя тут всё фиолетовое, черт побери?

— Люблю фиолетовый, — Эдриан проскальзывает одним пальцем внутрь, и вопреки усилиям Эдди не очень-то удается не вздрогнуть.

— И только? А как же все эти королевские семьи или там финикийские пидарасы?

— И это тоже имеет значение, конечно. Но если бы мне не нравился фиолетовый, я бы выбрал иной цвет, символизирующий силу, — он проскальзывает глубже и добавляет второй палец, растягивая Эдди.

— М-мф, — Эдди утыкается лицом в подушку и просто, блядь, уверен, что Эдриан улыбается, когда добавляет третий палец и принимается неторопливо и мягко трахать его. 

Эдди невольно урчит — хрипло и надломленно, словно дворовый кот, который все еще помнит ласку человеческих рук. Эдриан крутит пальцами внутри, и Эдди скулит, слегка приподнимая зад. Иногда его страшно бесит, что пацан в точности знает, что именно Эдди нужно, и как своими ухоженными пальчиками он, надавливая, выводит медленные круговые движения именно там, где надо, — и Эдди рычит, когда в него входит четвертый палец. Четыре пальца — это уже что-то близкое к настоящему траху, так что Эдриан продолжает неторопливо и длинно толкаться внутрь, сводя Эдди с ума, — а потом останавливается, не вытаскивая глубоко погруженных пальцев, и добавляет еще смазки.

— Черт подери, Эдриан, если ты мне больно сделаешь, я тебе шары почикаю, — задыхаясь, рычит Эдди.

— Брось, ты просто смешон, — Эдриан целует его в шею, едва заметно сделав пальцами какое-то ловкое движение, отчего Эдди кусает подушку, и настойчиво нажимает, давая привыкнуть. Когда кисть входит целиком, большой палец Эдриана надавливает сильнее, и Эдди выгибается навстречу костяшкам прежде, чем успевает об этом подумать. Это почти больно — но не настолько, чтобы посчитать, что Эдриан не сдержал слово, — и, растягиваясь вокруг самой широкой части его кисти, Эдди вскрикивает.

Дальше уже проще, и когда Эдриан сводит кисть в кулак, Эдди рычит на каждом вдохе. Сперва Эдриан не делает ничего — а потом начинает двигать рукой вперед и назад, раскрывая его. Эдди чувствует себя беспомощным и заполненным до отказа, внутри все слегка ноет и горит, и он слышит, как кровь в теле неистово пульсирует вокруг руки Эдриана в такт сердцу. Эдриан вытягивается вдоль его спины, мягко выдыхает в ухо и лижет шрамы. Эдди всхлипывает, и его член пачкает смазкой простыни.

— Прекрасно, — шепчет Эдриан, вылизывая ушную раковину. — Невыразимо прекрасно. Кончи для меня. — Это приказ — полный любви, — и такое не должно сработать. Тем не менее срабатывает — Эдди вдруг сокращается, воя в подушку. Он никогда так не кончал — каждой клеткой тела, — и потом тихо стонет, когда Эдриан осторожно выскальзывает. У Эдди нет сил ни на что, кроме как просто лежать, пока Эдриан покрывает поцелуями его шею и плечи. 

— Все в порядке?

— Ауы. 

— Пойду в душ, — мягко произносит Эдриан, потрепав Эдди по волосам. — И когда вернусь, ты отсосешь мне. 

— Ладн, — бубнит в ответ Эдди, и по всему его телу пробегает дрожь. Эдриан тихо смеется и взъерошивает себе волосы, направляясь в душ.


End file.
